


Just You and Me

by edenbound



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Other, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy's fielded plenty of awkward questions about his gender issues, so it's nice when Teddy just gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You and Me

For all the misunderstandings they’ve had, Teddy still understands him the best — understands him at a bone-deep level even his twin can’t rival. The first time Teddy saw him in his girly pajamas, a strap slipping down off his shoulder, he didn’t even seem surprised. He just smiled at Billy like Billy was all his dreams come true, like he always did when they had time just for them. There were no questions, not his mother’s well-meaning hints about buying him more feminine clothes if he needed them, not Tommy’s bull-in-a-china-shop relentless barrage of: so you want to be a girl? so you kind of are a girl? what does it mean, you just like it? if it feels right, doesn’t that mean you’re trans or whatever? Or Kate’s careful question about pronouns.

Even though Billy hadn’t felt judgement from the others who knew, it was Teddy who had taken it in an instant and said with every glance, every touch, every  _breath_  that he understood that this was just Billy. It was Teddy who knew what to buy: his mother bought him a skirt, Tommy a silky little thing (Billy hopes he bought it, and didn’t steal it, and kind of wishes someone wrote a rulebook on what’s appropriate to give your sort-of-twin brother), but Teddy knew just what to bring. A little bracelet, unobtrusive, just delicate enough that Billy could wear it and feel like himself, like either of his selves, both; more comfortable in his skin than when he made himself go one way or another. Eyeliner. A sheer lipgloss, barely coloured, taste and texture perfect.

It’s Teddy that knows — better than himself — what he needs when he swings one way or the other: a little pair of low heels, which he wears just for Teddy and through the straps of which Teddy kisses his ankle and somehow steals all his breath. A team shirt, a sneaked beer — flickers of masculinity, obvious and so perfect to balance him out.

This is really why Billy couldn’t have dreamed Teddy up. He’d never thought of the possibility of being seen whole all the time, never knew it could be done. Yet really, Teddy just had to look at him and Billy felt in balance, girl/boy/ _loved_.

**Author's Note:**

> No one is genderqueer in the same way as everyone else, so please don’t consider this in terms of “accuracy” or something like that. “Authenticity” might be closer to what I’m aiming for. I’m not quite the same as Billy here, but I do have a balance thing going on like he does which brought this to mind.


End file.
